Quartermaster Biscotti
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * K.O.: * Against the Flow: * Wimp: Drops |} Notes * If you end greater than 11 cells away from him, he goes invulnerable for 2 turns, so you need to watch where you end your turn. If his MP is 5 (maybe 6, unsure) or lower and you end your turn on the 10th cell away from him, you will be outside his spell range and take no damage from him. (Confirmed) * If he gets 1-to-1 with you, he'll instantly kill you with his K.O. spell, so watch that. * He has 10 mp. Every time you hit him with a spell, he loses 1 mp per damage line of the spell for that turn. (This means multi-damage-line spells such as Cra's Tormenting Arrow, Sacrier's Assault or Masqueraider's Reinforcement take 2, resp., 3 mp each.) * He has a spell that reduces your mp that he casts every 3 or 4 turns, which could be bad timing depending on where you end up. * Pushing him or pulling him deals damage to you (like with Armagudgeon) but (unlike with Armagudgeon) reducing his mp does not so it is only recommended to use this as an escape if you are trapped or too close to him. * His spell Against the Flow (or something like that), water damage, has an AoE just like Rogue's Deception, exactly 2 cells away. He only casts this once he's exhausted all the mp he can use for that turn. If he casts it while he's 1 cell away from you, it will deal damage (sometimes in the low to mid 1k's) then heal you by a % of the damage dealt (anywhere between 20% and 50%), and buff your ap by 4 for that turn. If he ends greater than 1 cell away from you, the spell will deal less damage (but still heal you afterwards), and only buff your ap by 2. His spell has a range, it might be maximum up to 4 or 5 , I cannot remember, so if you reduce his MP enough (maybe around 5) and you end 10 cells away from him, you will not take any damage from his spell. * During the fight, you have a permanent 50% erosion debuff, so you'll leak vitality pretty quick even with the heals. * If you attack him with a weapon or spell in close combat 1-to-1, he casts "second chance" which reflects a massive amount of damage (1000ish) back to you (it won't take his mp either!) and teleports him to previous starting spot. I shot him with a bow and didn't receive any reflected damage, but it still did not take his mp. * He does not insta-kill summons at the start of his turn. He will, however, instakill any summon he runs into with his 1-to-1 spell. * The Wimp spell gives him +4mp. If Quartermaster come closer than 2 squares he won't use this spell (so best stay in that way that he will end turn 1 square further than you). Category:Quest Monster Category:Sufokia Bay